


Hope

by charoleeee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoleeee/pseuds/charoleeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that he had wanted kids, somewhere in the back of his mind, but for it to happen so soon and so unexpectedly took him completely by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains mpreg and graphic birth scenes. Don't like, don't read. I hope you enjoy!

A month after humanity had finally triumphed against the Titans, Levi started feeling sick. At first, he figured it was just a bout of the flu, a precursor to the change in seasons that was about to occur, but when Erwin found Levi hunched over the toilet one morning, bringing up everything he had eaten the previous night with miserable, retching sounds, Erwin had had enough and carried him, bridal-style, to Hanji’s laboratory.

“What seems to be the matter?” Hanji asked, scrutinizing Levi’s slumped form and frowning at the faint odor of vomit that pervaded the sick man.

“He’s been throwing up for the past 2 weeks, and though he doesn’t tell me, I know that he’s also been having headaches,” Erwin replied readily.

“It’s nothing serious, you asshole, it’s just the flu! I’ll get over it in a few more days, now will you put me down? I’m not a fucking bride.” Levi narrowed his eyes irritably at the blond, but the effort was wasted as Levi suddenly turned green and covered his mouth with his hands.

Hanji ignored Levi as he puked all over the floor, instead frowning at Erwin. “Two weeks, you said?” She was setting up the folding chair that served as her napping station during long nights in the lab, and gestured for Erwin to settle Levi into it. “That seems like quite a while for Levi to be sick.”

“I think so to. It’s nothing serious, is it?” Erwin’ tone was hesitant, since he never thought Levi would get sick so soon, not after just winning the battle against the Titans. 

“I’ll keep him here for the rest of the day - “ 

“I told you, I’m fine! No need for any tests,” Levi grumbled from his cot.

Hanji ignored him, continuing “to run some tests, but don’t worry, I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine. Maybe it’s his dirty mouth that’s finally made the germs catch up to him.”

Levi let out an indignant yelp, but gave another groan as he felt his stomach rebelling again. “Someone get me a bin,” he moaned and Erwin handed one to him, multiple creases lining his forehead. 

“Let’s get the tests started,” Hanji said, snapping on her gloves and scribbling some notes onto her clipboard. “I still don’t think it’s anything serious, could be the mess hall food for all that counts, but let’s be safe rather than sorry.” She saw the hesitance in Erwin’s eyes, then shooed him out the laboratory door. “He’s in good hands, don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. Now go on, I know you have meetings and crap to attend to. Come back in the afternoon, he should be done by then,” promptly closing the door and leaving Erwin in a shock at finding himself suddenly alone.   
Several hours later, Erwin found himself back at Hanji’s door, banging loudly. “Hanji, are you in there?”

“Hold oooon, just a second!”

Some shuffling sounds, then a deviously grinning Hanji appeared, her bangs running wild around her face and some papers clutched tightly within her grip. “Come in. I think you’re gonna want to take a seat.”

Erwin did as he was told, finding Levi sitting grumpily on the cot still, and took the seat next to him. “It’s nothing bad, is it?” Hanji’s smug expression told him otherwise, but he wanted to make sure. 

“Actually, it’s probably a good thing that our little Levi’s been sick.”

“What do you mean by little, four-eyes?!?”

Hanji ignored Levi comment, smiling at a secret that only she knew – so far. “Well, he’s not going to be so little in, let’s say 6 months or so.” Her words met silence, and she rolled her eyes. “Levi, you’re about 7 weeks pregnant. Congratulations.”

A strangled sound erupted from the back of Levi’s neck and he snarled. “That’s not possible. We always use condoms. And I’m on birth control. There’s no way.” 

“Well, these papers say otherwise. And I’m sure, I ran the tests twice just in case,” Hanji said, waving the papers that were in her hand cheerfully.

Erwin stared. He knew that he had wanted kids, somewhere in the back of his mind, but for it to happen so soon and so unexpectedly took him completely by surprise. 

Levi had taken the papers from Hanji’s hands, rather forcefully, and was carefully scanning each page. “Fuck.” The proof was right there before his eyes, printed neatly in black and white. “Fuck.” 

Erwin sat, shocked at the turn of events. What were they going to do? How could they, bloodthirsty soldiers as they were, ever manage to take care of a baby, a precious life? All he had ever know was to take life, hear the thud of a fallen body, and there was so much blood on both of his hands, both of their hands, that it seemed impossible that he and Levi could actually do the opposite, and create a life. But no. This was their goal, the goal that Erwin had been trying to reach ever since he joined the Survey Corps. For humanity to win, and for life to finally thrive within the Walls, without fear that the next day may be the last. 

Erwin took Levi’s hand, scars scratching the every inch of the pale surface, but still alive, wholesome and well. He looked into the piercing grey eyes and smiled. “So do I call you daddy from now on?”


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial shock, Levi handled the news of pregnancy surprisingly well. Although he was longer allowed to train or fly in his gear, Levi kept his position as captain and was overseeing the training of new troops. Though Titans were no longer a threat, rebellions and civil wars were still a constant risk that would require soldiers, if and when the need ever arose. But hopefully, the dawn of this new age of peace would allow humanity to recuperate and finally let go of some of its more violent tendencies. These thoughts swirled in Levi’s head as his limbs tangled with Erwin’s in their shared bed, a luxury known only during times of peace. A glance at Erwin’s quietly sleeping face reasserted Levi of his thoughts, and as he fell asleep, he saw visions of a couple holding a child, walking languidly across a grassy hill.

The rest of the military had also taken quite well to Levi and Erwin’s news. Nearly everyday, there were soldiers clapping him by the shoulders and congratulating him on his pregnancy. Mike had been one of the first to find out, something about smelling his pregnancy pheromones, and Armin had figured out soon after, handing him a towel to wipe his mouth with after yet another dash to the toilet. Even Eren and Mikasa had congratulated him one night in the mess hall, Eren a stuttering mess as he finally realized his two captains were in a relationship, and Mikasa giving Levi a rare smile, eyes crinkled upwards in happiness. 

It seemed the idea that Humanity’s Hero and Humanity’s Strongest were in a relationship and were expecting a child bolstered the positive spirits that spread with the news of Humanity’s triumph. The fact that the two men who had worked the hardest and given up the most for the victory were able to bounce back from the brutalities of war lit a spark of hope in the people, and once lit, spread like wildfire among the Walls. 

Levi and Erwin’s relationship also benefitted as a result of the news, coupled with the extra time they now found themselves with. It seemed that even the chain of command approved of the happy turn of events, and he and Erwin often had the same break times. 

One day, they were walking through town to pick up a few supplies, Levi and Erwin holding each other’s hand tightly and enjoying the sunny day. Levi was looking through sachets of herbal tea that Hanji had told him were good for his morning sickness and was about to pay when the shopkeeper waved her hand gently, motioning him to put away his coins. “These are on the house, for the baby” she said with a wink, causing Levi to bush a pale shade of pink and amble out the door in search of Erwin. 

He found Erwin in front of a shelf of books, skimming through a book in his hand. Levi read the cover. “The Expectant Father?” Levi asked, surprised. Startled, Erwin snapped the book shut and turned around, heat rising in his cheeks. “Levi! I wasn’t expecting you to find me so soon.” 

“The shopkeeper let me have the tea for free.”

“Um, I was just reading up on some pregnancy information. We should be prepared, just in case.”  
Though Erwin’s voice was calm and steady, his flushed face gave his nerves away. “I’m glad that you’re so excited. About all this, I mean,” Levi replied, gesturing towards his still-flat stomach. 

Erwin gave a chuckle. “And here I was, thinking you’d be impatient with for me being an overly doting father.”

“Actually, I’m rather enjoying this experience. Who knew that Humanity’s Hero could be so loving and caring?” Levi teased. 

Erwin just picked the book back up, added it to the sizable stack by his feet, and paid for his purchases, hugging Levi tightly to his side as they walked out the door. The sun shone, a cool breeze blew in the wind, and a feather drifted down the road.

When they reached their cottage, the new home given to them by the Survey Corps, the two made love, an indulgence never before allowed. When they had been on active duty, the chances for sex had been few and far between, and they had made the most of the quick fucks they could afford. However, time was no longer a valuable commodity, and Erwin took Levi slow and steady, rhythmic thrusts pounding gently into the soft mattress below. When they finished, Erwin crawled in the warm space next to Levi, murmuring “I love you” into his ear and wrapping his arms around him in a cool embrace before closing his eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin found Levi in front of the mirror, frowning at the image that stared back at him. 

“I’m getting fat,” Levi pouted unhappily, but the hands cupping his rounded belly said otherwise. Hanji had told them that because this was his first child, he probably wouldn’t start showing until later on, so the fact that he finally had a bump, though small, was proof enough of the health of him and his baby. 

“That means that he’s growing,” Erwin soothed, calloused hands running over the soft skin of Levi’s belly. His child. Their child. 

“Who say’s it’s gonna be a boy?” Levi cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response. “It could be a girl, for all we know.”

“Just call it a father’s intuition, will you? I have a feeling.” Erwin looked lost in a pleasant daydream, his eyes seeing something that hasn’t happened yet, and Levi allowed him the indulgence. 

“Whatever you say, darling.”

It was another few weeks, but one morning, Levi woke up to find that his pants would no longer fit. He had been expecting this moment for days now, his waistband feeling tighter with each day that passed, but to have actually reached this stage in his pregnancy frightened Levi. In another few months, his child would be here, and he and Erwin were not prepared. Sure, they had read the pregnancy books and diligently went to every checkup with Hanji, but to care for a real baby was different from merely reading about it. 

Erwin, as if sensing his distress, woke up from his dozing and sleepily asked, “What is it, love?”

“…”

“Levi, darling?”

“My pants won’t fit.”

“Well then, you’re in for a lucky surprise!” Erwin got up and pulled out a large cloth bag from the drawers, and Levi realized that it contained Survey uniforms of all sizes. “Got these the last time we were in town, I realized that you might be needing them soon.”

Before he realized it, there were tears of gratitude streaming down the sides of Levi’s face and he hastily wiped them off before grumbling “Damn hormones.” 

Erwin smiled to himself before pulling out a pair, “Here, these should fit,” and giving them to Levi, who gave him a grateful look before pulling them on. Even with the larger clothes, the baby bump was clearly visible and Levi felt vaguely uncomfortable revealing his vulnerability to the world. But it was bound to happen at some point, and now that it had finally occurred, Levi felt somewhat better about the whole situation. Each day that passed was a day closer to holding their child in their hands, and both Levi and Erwin were excited, albeit a bit nervous. 

Erwin was brushing his teeth in the sink when he heard the question. “Can we get sauerkraut pancakes with ketchup and peanut butter?” Erwin nearly gagged on his toothbrush.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was in the third trimester of his pregnancy, and the pregnant male had become a notorious member of the newly reformed military. Every morning, he would walk, or as close to walking he could achieve as his belly was now so large, to the courtyard where the practices were held and he would direct the recruits in their exercises. With his hands on his back to support the ever-growing weight of his pregnancy, Levi barked orders at the recruits and snapped at them if they were even a hair was out of line. 

Only Erwin could soothe the dark-haired man during his moods and after daily morning exercises were over, Erwin would walk him back to their little cottage, moving slowly so Levi could keep up. 

One particular morning, during the exercises, Levi felt a cramp start to form in his lower back. He had been having regular pains every now and then, Braxton hicks contractions according to Hanji, who had reassured them it was nothing, so Levi thought nothing of it. Only when he felt the 6th consecutive pain, which was growing steadily more painful, did Levi realize that he was probably in labor. 

Well, it was probably about time. Hanji had warned him to take things slowly now, since he was already 41 weeks along and due any day, but Levi had stubbornly refused to quit work, instead continuing his routine of directing the daily exercises. 

With one raised hand, he called for the recruits to stop, then gestured for the nearest one to come towards him. “Mason, was it?” Levi grit his teeth, another contraction radiating outward from his lower back. “I need you to find Corporal Smith. NOW.” The boy ran off, clearly aware of what was occurring, and Levi let out a loud groan. “Shit.” A cool wetness spread down his pants, and Levi leaned on his knees, panting. 

After what felt like hours, but what must have only been minutes, Levi felt strong hands pick him up and he looked to see Erwin frowning at him in concern. “Hold on Levi, I’ve got you.”

“My water broke.”

“Fuck.” Erwin rarely cussed, so when he did, it was usually out of surprise.

“That’s how you got me in this condition in the first pla- “ Levi tried to make a joke, but was cut off by the beginning of another contraction. “Shit, this hurts,” he said, moaning with the pain of it.

By the time they reached Hanji’s laboratory, now complete with a makeshift delivery room, Levi was cursing Erwin with every word in his rather colorful vocabulary. “FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ARE NEVER GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN WITH THAT DICK OF YOURS! ”

Hanji was now peering in between Levi’s knees and let out a wicked grin. “Hold on Levi, this is going to hurt – “ and suddenly Levi was screaming, a high-pitched squeal of pain. 

“Good work, Levi! The head’s out! Now just the shoulders – “ Levi grunted and pushed down, bearing as hard as he could, when he gasped in shock. The wail of a baby could be heard and suddenly Hanji was putting something warm and slimy in his arms. 

“A son. We have a son.” Levi looked down at his child, the miracle that he and Erwin created, and felt tears threaten to spill down his cheeks. Levi and Erwin watched their son with amazement as Hanji checked Levi, when they heard it. “Shit.” 

Erwin reacted immediately. “What’s wrong?” The angle of his eyebrows furrowed even further. 

“Nothing too serious, but Levi you’re probably going to feel some pain right about – now.”  
Another contraction hit Levi. “WHAT THE FUCK?” He was having another baby? Was that why his belly was so large? “FUCK, ERWIN YOU KNOCKED ME UP WITH TWO BRATS??” 

He groaned, but the pain wasn’t lessening. In fact, Hanji was now peering in between his knees with a grim face. “Hand me that oil over there,” she commanded Erwin, and then started spilling the oil all over her arm. Understanding dawned on Erwin’s face and Levi barely had time to think before Hanji was plunging the oil-slicked arm into him. 

Levi’s face whitened in pain, hands turning into claws by his side. 

“I’m sorry Levi, but the baby’s stuck.” He gave a brief nod, enduring the pain for the sake of his child. He would do anything for his kid, including this. Erwin was now beside him, whispering encouragements into his ear, as Levi felt Hanji’s arm still in him. Finally, she pulled out, “the next time you feel a contraction, you need to PUSH.”

Levi felt the contraction, and pushed with all his might, hand clenching Erwin’s with enough force to make it break. Finally, another wail broke the sound of Levi’s screams, and another baby was put onto Levi’s chest. “A girl,” he murmured, then he saw black.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi awoke to feel a pair of eyes staring at him, but he didn’t even need to open his eyes to figure out who. 

“Erwin.”

“You’re awake… My god, I’m so relieved.” Levi could hear the tears in Erwin’s voice, and he opened his eyes to find Erwin looking down at him, relief reflected on his face. “I was so worried that you would – “

“Nothing happened. I’m fine now, and – “ Levi broke off, head whipping around to look for his children. “Where are they? Are they okay?” he asked in a flurry.

“They’re fine. They’re in the nursery that your soldiers set up – they love their commander, you know, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and the others – and they’re both healthy.”

Levi dropped his head back onto the pillows. His babies were fine. Now if only he could see them. He looked at Erwin, and the older man laughed, easing away the worry lines that had been etched on his face. “Let’s go see them, it’s about time. You’ve been out for about a day, but I wanted to wait for you to wake up before naming them.” Erwin had helped Levi into a wheelchair and was wheeling him down the hallway. “Turns out you had some internal bleeding as a result of the birth, but Hanji was able to stop it before it got too bad. You were out because of the anesthetics they gave you, but you had us worried there for a bit.” Levi heard the unspoken tension, the ‘what if’ that could have occurred had Levi not been in the best possible hands. 

“But the worst didn’t happen.” Levi looked at Erwin, the strong, capable man he was. Both their family and humanity had made it this far, not because of some whimsical graces of the Gods, but because of the faith and trust that they had out into their own two hands, and for that, Levi was grateful. 

When they finally reached the nursery that had been set up for them, complete with two cradles and a rocking chair for Levi to nurse in, Levi nearly tripped trying to reach the cradles, determined to hold his children in his arms for the first time. After an admonishment from Erwin to be careful, Levi was finally able to see his babies. The girl looked at him wide, curious eyes, as if asking ‘who is this strange man?’ while the boy merely yawned and shifted over on his comfortbale bed. 

“They’re so beautiful” Levi murmured, careful not to wake the boy, and Erwin chuckled next to him. “Seems to me that they’ve captured the best of our qualities” and indeed they had. The girl was blessed with Levi’s steel-colored eyes and Erwin’s golden hair while the boy was blessed with the exact opposite, a mixture of Erwin’s sky blue gaze and Levi’s dark hair. Never before had Levi seen anything so beautiful. 

“Kuchel. And Nikolai.” Levi said, no hesitance in his voice. Next to him, Erwin nodded. “Powerful names. They will grow up to fulfill the strength of their names.”

Even though the Titans had been fought and defeated nearly a year ago, Levi finally felt the weight leave his chest, replaced by light fluttering of hope. The human race was no longer in danger of being wiped out, as his children were a testament to, and there was so much that could be accomplished now. Looking down at Kuchel and Nikolai, Levi couldn’t help but think that if they could defeat the Titans, there was nothing humanity couldn’t do.


End file.
